


A Joke At a Straight Boy's Expense

by Dokuhan



Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [23]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: F/M, Popsicles, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: Word prompt: popsicles
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/59411
Kudos: 12





	A Joke At a Straight Boy's Expense

Any other day of the year, Kaito’s poker face was 100 percent flawless, okay? Nothing made him crack, nothing at all. On a heist, the Kaitou Kid was cool and nonchalant, as Kuroba Kaito he was the laid back class clown. Keeping up both acts was easy, effortless.

Until a particularly hot day in July. 

There was still another week before summer break, but the weather was especially brutal. The worst part of it was that it was a Wednesday too, and it seemed like the sun wasn’t going to give them any mercy for the last couple of days before vacation. 

Aoko had left him standing outside while she ran into the convenience store, and he had half a mind to just leave her behind and continue the walk home by himself. (Of course he wouldn’t do that though, not because it was rude or anything, but because then Aoko would probably chew his ear off over the phone later).

She came out a couple of minutes later, and tossed him a small package. “Here, you can have grape.”

He looked down at the wrapped up popsicle in his hand, “Wow. Thanks.” 

She nodded and unwrapped her own, cherry, of course Aoko would save the best one for herself. She licked a long stripe up it and…

Aw crap. 

Kaito steeled his face as he opened his popsicle-

Aoko licked the top and managed to get half of it in her mouth at once, it was already melted enough that a little bit dripped out of the corner of her mouth and down her chin. 

It was going to be a long walk home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie from 2015, that I just neglected to bring over. It's simple, but hopefully it gets more notice than it did on tumblr.


End file.
